


stuck

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: college is hard. thankfully, tom is there to help give some helpful tips.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	stuck

“Ugh!” Stella slammed her head down on her textbook, groaning in agony. “I hate school!” She felt herself tearing up. 

“Darling,” Tom’s voice interrupted her self-destruction. “Be nice to yourself, all right? I don’t want to have to take care of a bruised head.” He reached over and ran his fingers through the back of her head. 

“I hate this,” she lifted up her head. “I can’t understand anything.” Tom only gave her an encouraging smile. 

“I thought night school was supposed to be easier than normal college,” she sniffled. 

“Honey,” he reached forward and wound a hand around her neck, pulling her into his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, placing her nose in the crook of his neck. “Darling, you are so incredibly intelligent. And you will understand it, in due time. Let me help you, I did go to secondary schooling and Uni.” She nodded and pulled away, wiping her tears. Tom gently read the question aloud and then explained to her what they wanted her to do. He gave her some pointers to remember for whenever she got stuck. Eventually, between the two of them, they got it worked out. 

“See?” He said. “All in due time, right, baby?” 

She just groaned and laid her head back down on the book. 

“All right,” he sighed. “Let’s take a break, yeah? Then we can come back to this.” He grabbed her around her waist, hauling her off of the chair as she squealed. He marched all the way into their bedroom and plopped her down on the bed. She rolled on her back and reached up to him with her hands. 

“Cuddles,” she pouted. 

“I will, darling, hold on.” She pouted even more as Tom left to go to the bathroom. She sighed and turned over. She heard the bathroom water running but she thought nothing of it. 

“All right, baby girl. C’mon,” he reached down and picked her up again, this time walking into the bathroom. The tub was filling with water as Tom had placed some of her favorite bath soaps in it. It smelled heavenly. 

“You deserve someone to take care of you, baby,” he moved her hair away from her neck and planted a kiss on her neck. “So that’s what I’m going to do.” He helped her undress before undressing himself. He then let her get in the water before getting in behind her. She leaned back against his chest, sitting in between his legs. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water lapping at her skin. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Anything for you,” he kissed her forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

They sat in silence, enjoying the bath and each other's company. Once in a while, Tom would rub her hair or massage her shoulders. “All right baby, now it’s time for a pop quiz,” he broke her out of her slumber. 

“Hm, what?” She asked. 

“What’s the importance of the Glasgow model in modern society?”

“UGH! TOM!”


End file.
